1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to snowshoe binding technology and more particularly, to a snowshoe binding, which quick fastening of the snowshoe to the snowboard and unfastening of the snowshoe from the snowboard.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional snowshoe binding 6, as illustrated in FIGS. 12 and 13, uses ratchets 63 to adjustably locking respective toothed strips 62 to toe and upper straps 61, thereby securing the snowshoe. When going to separate the snowshoe from the snowshoe binding 6, it is necessary to loosen the ratchets 63 and then to pull the toothed strips 62 apart from the toe and upper straps 61. When fastening the snowshoe, the user must insert the toothed strips 62 through the respective ratchets 63 at the toe and upper straps 61. As the user wears heavy clothes and gloves when snowboarding, it is inconvenient to fasten or unfasten this design of snowshoe binding.